Hati yang Baik dan Tubuh Terbang
by Rourin
Summary: Petra Rall – seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang berjuang hidup sendiri. Levi Ackerman – vokalis band rock bernama NO NAME yang diidolakan banyak fans termasuk Petra Rall. Kisah mereka dimulai dan terus berlanjut karena dua hal yaitu, Hati yang Baik dan Tubuh Terbang. Tubuh terbang? Erwin Smith lah yang menciptakan istilah itu – kelebihan untuk terbang tanpa sayap.
1. Petra Rall

**Hati yang Baik dan Tubuh Terbang**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Genre : Romance/Supernatural.

WARN : AU, OOC, Typos, etc!

Chapter 1 : Petra Rall.

.

.

.

Petra melakukannya secara tidak sengaja di umur tujuh tahun. Saat ibu asuhnya menyuruh untuk tidur siang, tapi ia bersikeras main bersama Nanaba. Mata karamelnya tertutup rapat dengan dahi berkerut – menahan marah. Berguling kesana kemari hingga akhirnya berlari juga ke luar kamar.

Gadis cilik itu mengetok pintu penuh semangat, "Nanaba-nee!"

"Ya?" sahut Nanaba sambil membuka pintu.

"Ayo main lagi!"

Raut wajah Nanaba berubah horor. "Pe-petra? Dimana kau?"

"Eh?" Padahal Petra sangat yakin ia sedang berdiri di depan Nanaba.

Semenjak hari itu Petra tahu bahwa dirinya bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa membawa tubuhnya. Nanaba pun langsung memberitahu ibu asuh mereka, seperti saat pertama kalinya Petra berbicara sendiri di kolam belakang. Padahal, Petra dengan jujur mengatakan kalau dirinya saat itu sedang berbicara dengan tante-tante berbadan ular yang unik. Si ibu asuh pun mahfum mendengarnya, ia mempercayai hal-hal supernatural. Jadi, Nanaba mulai diarahkan untuk terus mendampingi Petra.

"Kondisi Petra itu istimewa, Nanaba-chan. Jadi, jangan takut. Aku akan membantumu, ya?"

Nanaba mengangguk.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Nanaba mulai terbiasa. Ibu asuh mereka lalu mendatangkan ahli untuk mengarahkan Petra pula. Si ahli mengatakan pada Petra kalau ia tidak boleh terus-terusan meninggalkan tubuhnya, juga tidak boleh bersentuhan atau kontak fisik lainnya dengan ruh halus atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi, setiap anak tentu punya rasa penasaran. Sayang rasa ingin tahu Petra akan hal itu selalu berakhir buruk.

Petra pernah meninggalkan tubuhnya selama setengah hari dan susah untuk kembali akhirnya. Ia juga pernah bersentuhan dengan ruh lain yang membuat tubuhnya sakit berhari-hari. Untung si ahli bisa mengatasinya, tanpa perlu diomeli oleh Nanaba dan ibu asuhnya pun Petra kapok hingga dewasa. Tapi, bukan berarti ia jadi tidak suka memiliki kemampuan supernatural tersebut. Malah Petra semakin bijak dalam menggunakan kelebihannya.

Seperti untuk menonton konser secara gratis.

Seumur hidupnya hanya dua hal yang disukai oleh Petra, yaitu kemampuan supernaturalnyanya dan band rock _NO NAME_. Apalagi jika disatukan yang berarti menonton konser band _NO NAME_ dengan kemampuan supernaturalnya. Gratis dan Petra bisa memilih posisi paling depan tanpa ketahuan. Bahkan, naik panggung sekalipun untuk membuntuti sang vokalis yang paling disukainya itu bernyanyi merdu. Kalian semua boleh iri.

Tapi, Petra lebih berhak untuk iri kepada kebanyakan orang karena kehidupannya yang miris.

Sejak bayi Petra sudah hidup di panti asuhan, harus banting tulang begitu dewasa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dengan bekerja di sebuah Pub. Meracik minuman sebagai bartender tidak lah cukup untuknya yang sekarang juga sedang kuliah. Walaupun, tercatat sebagai penerima beasiswa, para sponsor hanya memberi jatah sebesar lima puluh juta setiap semester. Itu tidak termasuk biaya praktik di jurusan kedokteran yang jumlahnya lima belas juta sendiri. Jangan lupa biaya hidup lain yang mesti Petra penuhi seperti urusan perut. Ah, satu hal lagi. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengatakan jujur soal bartender. Petra hanya mengatakan kalau kerja sambilan seperti mahasiswa kebanyakan.

Dan tepat hari ini, tinggal tersisa dua hari lagi sebelum tenggat pembayaran tagihan praktik. Sedangkan gajinya dua bulan bisa dibilang pas-pasan. Kerja paruh waktu pun sudah tidak mungkin, jadwal kerja Petra tidak se-senggang itudi ROSE.

Petra menghela napas "Aku butuh angin segar."

Nanaba melirik tanpa suara, masih dengan acara mengeringkan gelas wine.

"Aku akan menemui Tuan Keith sebentar, Nanaba-nee." Kata Petra lalu meletakkan gelas yang ditangannya dan berderap pergi.

"Tunggu, Petra." Nanaba menginterupsi langkah Petra, membuat gadis yang dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu berputar balik. "Ada apa? Tidak-kah kau ingin bercerita padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara tenang seperti biasa.

Seulas senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Petra dalam hitungan detik. Dia paham Nanaba sedang khawatir dengan dirinya. Seharian ini di jam istirahat memang dihabiskan Petra untuk diam berpikir dibanding berbicara dengan yang lain. "Terima kasih telah khawatir padaku, tapi aku hanya.. pusing karena jadwal kuliah." Petra menyegir, "Jadi, aku mau minta izin untuk menonton konser _NO NAME_ besok."

"Sungguh?"

Petra memeluk Nanaba sekali, "Aku baik-baik saja, Nee-chan. Tenang saja."

"Kau bisa bicara denganku kapan saja, Adik kecil."

Petra mengangguk.

Gadis cokelat madu itu menghembuskan napas di depan pintu ruangan Keith Shadis. Lima tahun bekerja di sebuah Pub bernama 'ROSE' ini, selama itu pula dirinya sulit meminta izin untuk cuti. Padahal, pekerja lainnya cukup bertemu dengan Nifa – sekertaris Keith Shadis – dan mereka boleh cuti. Sayangnya tidak dengan Petra, katanya Tuan Keith sangat sayang dengan dirinya. Sungguh sayang hingga jika Petra menodong untuk sebongkah uang pun Tuan Keith akan kasih dengan senang hati. Katanya ia suka melihat pegawai wanita yang cerdas dan berhati lembut seperti Petra. Bahkan, beliau tidak keberatan jika Petra ingin menjadi anaknya.

Tapi, bukan tabiat Petra untuk berhutang sesuatu. Dia sudah cukup kelabakan untuk membayar hutang kebaikan kepada ibu asuhnya dulu yang sepertinya tidak akan terbayar pula.

"Ehem," Petra mengetes bagaimana suaranya terdengar. Setelah merasa baik, ia mengetuk pintu "Permisi, Tuan. Ini aku, Petra." Katanya lantang.

"Oh.. Masuklah, Petra!" Balas Keith dari dalam. Pria botak itu lalu mengadah begitu pegawai kesayangannya itu menapaki ruangan. "Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Petra mengangguk.

"Katakanlah Petra, kudengar kau sebentar lagi ada praktik di kampus. Berapa nominal yang harus dibayar? Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku. Semua bisa diurus."

Seketika Petra menyesal pernah curhat pada Nifa soal kuliahnya. "Benar, Tuan. Tapi, bukan uang yang kuinginkan." Ungkapnya sedikit berbohong. Ia memang butuh uang, tapi bukan hasil pinjaman dari Keith.

"Jadi, apa itu? Beritahu aku, apapun. Asal bukan hari cuti karena besok hari sabtu, Nak. Tempat kita akan ramai pengunjung yang butuh minuman segar. Selain itu, ada tamu penting yang akan berkunjung. Aku sangat butuh racikanmu besok."

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Tapi aku sangat – "

"Demi kerang, Petra!" Keith memukul meja kerja lumayan keras. Petra tersentak di tempatnya. "Alasan apa lagi yang akan kau katakan padaku, hah? Aku akan mengurungmu sekarang juga jika tidak penting!"

Petra meringis tertahan. "Maaf, tapi aku harus.. ehm, aku sedang tidak bisa fokus bekerja, Tuan."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Tuan," Petra tertunduk dalam tanda menyesal. "Tapi, akan lebih buruk jika besok aku memaksakan diri untuk menghidangkan segelas minuman pun dan membuat tamu Tuan kecewa."

"Omong kosong kau, Petra! Aku tahu betul kemampuanmu – "

"Keith!" pintu mendadak terbuka lebar. Nanaba dengan berani menginterupsi atasannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Berikan dia cuti. Aku akan menjamin besok adalah cuti terakhirnya tahun ini." ucapnya gentar walaupun Keith sedang kalap.

Keith Shadis melotot, "Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu, Nanaba!?"

"Bukankah karena keberanianku juga aku bisa bekerja di sini?" suara Nanaba masih terdengar tenang.

Sang pemilik pub berdecih. Selain Petra, Nanaba adalah bawahan yang juga ia favoritkan. Dedikasinya tinggi dan kemampuan manajemennya sangat baik dengan sikap tenang terkendali, banyak membantu jika Nifa harus pergi keluar mengurus sesuatu. "Baiklah.. Baiklah! Tapi, akan kupegang kata-katamu itu, Nanaba. Awas jika kau – "

"Ya, ya, ya, lakukan apapun sesukamu, Pak Tua Botak." Nanaba seraya mengibaskan tangan, lalu beralih pada Petra. "Dengar? Aku sudah bertaruh demi kau, adik kecil. Jangan buat aku kecewa, gunakan dua puluh empat jam itu dengan bijak."

Petra mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Telinga Petra disumpal _ear phone_ , mendengarkan lirik-lirik yang terkenal 'sakit' milik _NO NAME_. Band rock kesayangannnya itu beranggotakan tiga orang, terdiri dari vokalis berinisial R, gitaris dengan sebutan Si Kacamata, dan drummer ber _code name_ Scentist. Mereka selalu tampil misterius dengan perban melilit di kepala menutupi mata. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka melihat tidak lah penting bagi Petra. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati dengan _NO NAME_.

R adalah alasan utamanya Petra bisa jatuh hati. Suara R dianggap Petra seperti hal magis paling kuat. Pada lagu yang menyiratkan sakit hati dan kesedihan, vokal R akan terdengar begitu mendalam. Selalu tepat menyampaikan rasa walau itu hanyalah gumam. Sedangkan, pada lagu yang menyiratkan amarah dan kekecewaan, vokal R akan terdengar begitu gahar. Bahkan, membakar telinga manapun yang mendengar. Setiap seruannya dapat menyulut api, hingga pernah keluar larangan pemerintah untuk diperdengarkan karena lirik-lirik R yang tajam – mengkritik kinerja pemerintah yang tidak becus. Pun dengan instrumen musiknya yang mampu menggerakkan ribuan tubuh manusia sesuai keinginan – seperti demonstrasi.

Diantara banyaknya lagu _NO NAME_ , Petra paling suka _Kau_. Lagu tersebut menceritakan kehidupan seseorang di dunia yang serba gelap dengan takdir buruk paling sial. Konon _Kau_ sangat menggambarkan R, dia sendiri yang mengaku. Menurut gosip yang beredar, R adalah seseorang yang berasal dari kota Underground. Di sana memang terkenal sebagai sarangnya _shadow economy_ – istilah untuk _black market_ , pencucian uang, narkoba, penyelundupan, dan lain-lain. Banyak preman bayaran bermarkas di Underground. Wilayahnya pun sesuai artinya, di bawah tanah. Tapi sekali lagi, itu bukan hal penting bagi Petra. Malah ia jatuh hati pada lirik-liriknya yang kaya akan perasaan. Marah, kecewa, sedih, jijik, senang, cinta, takut dan ambisi. Seolah-olah R sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya dalam _Kau_ dan Petra paham.

"Oh!" Petra mengetuk layar ponselnya begitu mendapat notifikasi dari akun outsagram _official_ _NO NAME_. Diumumkan pembaruan jadwal konser untuk wilayah selanjutnya. Si gadis cokelat madu menandai ibukota Maria sebagai tempat konser yang akan dia tonton besok. Field Maria, pukul lima waktu setempat.

Petra semakin tidak sabar, ia pun langsung lupa masalah uang.

.

.

.

Apartemen kecil itu telah diatur sedemikian rupa supaya nyaman dan aman. Petra menatap sekeliling, _oke semuanya beres_. Dengan mengenakan kaos bertulisan _NO NAME_ satu ukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya, Petra meloncat ke kasur. Menempatkan diri di posisi terbaik. Sepasang manik karamel tertutup bersamaan dengan hembusan napas, lalu semudah itu sosok Petra yang lebih terawang muncul dari tubuhnya. Tersenyum puas. Sisanya tinggal menempuh jarak puluhan kilometer dalam hitungan detik ke Field Maria. Sudah pukul lima tepat.

Ruh Petra melesat secepat kilat.

Ini kali ketiga Petra menonton konser _NO NAME_ , dengan wujud ruh tentu saja. Pertama dua tahun yang lalu, saat malam kedua ia lulus dari sekolah menegah pertama. Kedua, setahun yang lalu saat Petra lulus bangku menengah atas. Sayang semuanya sampai nyaris lupa waktu, sehingga akibatnya tubuh Petra linglung tidak bisa dikendalikan sesuai dengan ruhnya. Euforia karena band _NO NAME_ memang luar biasa hingga detik terakhir konser. Tapi, Petra tidak boleh lengah kali ini. Lalai barang sedetik saja, Nanaba akan terancam karenanya.

Wajah cantik Petra tertekuk melihat ratusan fans yang mengantre demi tanda tangan di _merchandise_ _NO NAME_ mereka masing-masing. Di depan terlihat Scentist dan Si Kacamata tengah sibuk melayani dengan ramah – lengkap memakai perbannya. Tidak terlihat dimana R, satu kursi kosong di kanan Si Kacamata. Mungkin toilet? Entahlah, R tidak memang tidak selalu hadir dalam acara di luar panggung.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit personil _NO NAME_ lalu meninggalkan tempat jumpa fans. Mereka harus bersiap, tersisa lima belas menit lagi sebelum Field Maria diguncang hebat oleh musik yang 'sakit'. Sementara fans lainnya berebut tempat – khususnya yang berdiri di stage terdepan – Petra kalem, terbang kesana-kemari dengan wujud ruhnya untuk melihat keseluruhan _stage_. Memindai lokasi paling strategis. Ia akan berada sejajar dengan tim pengaman yang menjadi pembatas antara panggung dan area penonton.

 _Large and clear._

Kaca visual besar telah aktif di panggung dengan tulisan ' _NO NAME'_ , begitu pula backsound yang berasal dari speaker jumbo di penjuru _stage_. Seluruh fans sontak menggila walau acara belum dimulai. Mereka meneriaki sang idola berkali-kali seraya bertepuk tangan. Petra ikut serta, tidak peduli dirinya dalam wujud tak kasat mata. Teriakan-teriakan itu semakin mendesak _NO NAME_ di balik panggung. Makian kasar seperti dalam lirik ciptaan R mulai mengudara, hingga akhirnya banyak kembang api memancar ke atas. R telah berdiri dibalik kepulan asap kemudian. Puluhan pasang mata melebar. Terkejut.

"TERUS BERTERIAK, FIELD MARIA! DISINI NO NAME!"

Bisa ditebak bagaimana kehebohan di detik berikutnya.

.

.

.

Total sudah delapan belas lagu yang dimainkan _NO NAME_ malam itu, baik dari album terbaru maupun lama. Tidak ada kerusuhan yang terjadi. Semua _headbang_ bersama, mengacungkan tangan, bernyanyi dan berlompatan hingga lupa yang namanya rasa lelah. Petra bahkan sempat menjerit gila begitu R melakukan scream tepat di depannya. Walau yang terlihat sesungguhnya adalah R berpijak sebelah kaki pada bangku kecil di ujung depan panggung, melakukan scream jauh dari siapapun. Petra yakin sudah pingsan kalau wujudnya saat itu adalah manusia.

R mengangkat tangan "Kami akan mengambil rehat sejenak sebelum dua lagu terakhir." Katanya mengundang berbagai reaksi dari penonton.

Petra lebih menyayangkan karena tersisa dua lagu lagi dibanding mereka harus rehat.

"Tapi, kami rehat untuk berbincang dengan kalian." Scentist telah meletakkan gitarnya dan ikut berdiri bersama R. Penonton bersorak senang. "Bukan begitu, R?"

R mengangguk.

Si Kacamata menyusul begitu selesai menengguk habis satu botol air mineral. Dia bahkan berlari kegirangan sambil melambaikan tangan ke segala arah untuk menyusul R dan Scentist. "Hello, Field Mariaaa~!" sapanya keras. Penonton pun balas berteriak.

"Langsung saja, pertama-tama kami akan membahas album terbaru dan – "

Percakapan menyenangkan terus berlanjut tiga puluh menit kemudian. Sesekali Si Kacamata melawak, R menimpali dengan sadis, dan Scentist menengahi keduanya. Ada juga sesi tanya jawab, tapi hanya pertanyaan yang dinilai aman untuk dijawab. Seperti makna lagu tertentu atau artis band mana saja yang terlibat untuk kolaborasi di album terbaru. Padahal, terlalu banyak isu mengenai band _NO NAME_ dari setiap anggotanya. Si Kacamata yang tidak diketahui apa jenis kelaminnya, Scentist yang katanya pecandu narkoba dan alkohol, juga R yang orientasi seksualnya – katanya – adalah gay.

Petra sendiri sangat ingin tahu yang terakhir, soal R.

"Yah, ide kolaborasi dengan Red Venus tidak buruk menurutku." R menjawab pertanyaan apabila _NO NAME_ harus berkolaborasi dengan penyanyi duo wanita seksi jebolan tempat hiburan malam itu. "Suara mereka cocok untuk lagu bertema prostitusi atau sesuatu tentang gairah."

Fans laki-laki bersemangat, fans perempuan menggerutu.

"Tapi, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku kepikiran untuk membuat lagu tentang LGBT." Seketika para fans hening mendengar pernyataan R. "Aku suka membuat lirik dengan yang memiliki unsur pelik di dalamnya. Disamping itu tema LGBT sedang _booming_ kan?"

"Hooo.. Curhat colongan maksudmu, R?"

R hanya menoleh ke arah Si Kacamata. Tidak ada gerak-gerik lainnya.

Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya, kecewa berat. Gosip gay memang tidak pernah ditepis oleh R. Pihak agensi band _NO NAME_ pun mengaku kalau R tidak pernah memberi klarifikasi soal hal tersebut pada mereka. Tidak ada pula aturan yang menyebutkan, jika seorang musisi adalah seorang gay atau lesbi lantas tidak boleh berkarya. _Kalau begini sih tinggal soal waktu kapan R akan mengaku_.

"Oke. Hal yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah selera R benar-benar unik dalam hal apapun." Scentist memainkan peran penengahnya. "Aku bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekali lihat."

Si kacamata justru tertawa, "Ayolah, kenapa raut wajah kalian jadi seram begitu R bicara soal LGBT? Lagipula, R selalu curhat colongan di setiap lirik sakitnya. Iya kan, R?"

"Terserah saja, Kacamata. Aku lebih suka mereka mendengarkan lagu _NO NAME_ dibanding mengurusi orientasiku." seketika R memukul telak ribuan penggosip. Seolah tidak peduli ia kembali melanjutkan konser, "Lagu selanjutnya _Kau_ dan _Pekat_. Kami akan membawakannya secara akustik."

Penonton riuh bertepuk tangan. Penampilan akustik _NO NAME_ selalu sukses mengundang tangis dan haru. Peralatan telah siap dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, R kini memainkan gitar menggantikan Scentist yang memegang piano dan harmonika. Si kacamata memainkan cajon dan bellyra sekaligus. Dua lagu bermakna dalam itu lalu mengudara merdu.

Di akhir konser _NO NAME_ menghadiahkan satu request lagu bebas kepada fans, jadi dua puluh satu lagu yang dimainkan. Hanya lebih satu lagu, tapi penonton benar-benar senang bukan kepalang. Lagu _Para Pemburu_ yang menghentak pun benar-benar mengguncang Field Maria hingga detik terakhir.

.

.

.

Petra seolah-olah ikut ditinju keras oleh R barusan, tapi karena itu juga dia nekat membuntuti _NO NAME_ hingga ke _back stage_. Baru kali ini dia begitu nekat. _Pasti Si Kacamata akan mengatakan sesuatu atau R akan meneriakinya_. Apapun yang akan didengar Petra, ia telah memantapkan hati sebagai salah satu fansgirl. R adalah sosok idola di industri musik dan orientasi seksual tidak ada hubungannya dengan musik. Titik.

Anggap saja begitu jika hasilnya mengecewakan.

Personil _NO NAME_ tidak melepas lilitan perban walaupun orang-orang di _back stage_ sangat menjamin kerahasiaan identitas mereka. Pun tidak ada percakapan yang berarti, hanya ucapan 'terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya' pada kru lain. Sejak awal kemunculannya, perban yang dililit sebatas batang hidung itu memang sudah menjadi simbol untuk band tersebut. Mereka beralasan tidak ingin karir dan kehidupan pribadi sampai terganggu. Tapi, _NO NAME_ menyatakan kalau suatu saat identitas mereka sampai terbongkar, maka _NO NAME_ tetap tampil dengan perban melilit kepala. Membuat para wartawan semakin gemas.

Riuh penonton masih terdengar dari _star room_. Si Kacamata langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa panjang, sedangkan Scentist melepas langsung perbannya ketika pintu terkunci. Petra memekik kecil begitu melihat wajah Scentist. Hidung mancung, alis tipis dan lekuk mata yang tajam.

' _Dia sangat_ manly _!'_

"Lebih suka mereka mendengarkan lagu _NO NAME_ , ya? Kau benar-benar berhasil memukul mereka, Levi." ucap Scentist yang membuat Petra langsung menoleh cepat pada R. _Jadi, nama aslinya Levi!_

"Kau benar, Mike!" Si kacamata sudah melepas separuh lilitan perban, matanya berwarna marun gelap. Petra menandai dua hal penting, nama asli Scentist adalah Mike dan Si Kacamata lebih terlihat seperti wanita. Lalu Si Kacamata menambahkan, "Dan wajah mereka benar-benar lucu begitu dipukul. Hahaha.."

Levi atau R hanya mendengus di tempatnya duduk, masih dengan lilitan perban yang sempurna.

"Masih tidak tenang juga?" tanya Mike.

"Dia masih terlalu galau ditinggal Eren."

"Itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu, Hange."

"Tapi, kemarin Eren sudah menikah dengan Mikasa. Kau tidak tahu ya?"

Oke, sinyal buruk bagi Petra. Eren jelas nama seorang laki-laki. Levi sungguhan gay – walaupun telah ditinggal kekasihnya menikah dengan seorang wanita bernama Mikasa. Selain itu Petra juga menandai hal baru lagi tentang Si Kacamata. Namanya Hange dan dia memang menggunakan kacamata jika perban sudah dilepas. Namun, Petra sontak naik ke langit-langit begitu sadar Mike mendekat ke arahnya dengan hidung seperti anjing pelacak.

"Aku seperti mencium sesuatu di sini, tapi sekarang rasanya sudah naik ke atas." Ungkap Mike.

Jantung Petra serasa berdetak lebih cepat. Satu hal lain yang ditandai dari Mike atau Scentist, dia bisa mencium aroma mistis. _Astaga! Untung saja dia tidak bisa melihatku!?_

"Lupakan, Mike." Levi lalu menyambar sebuah berkas di meja dan melemparkannya pada dua anggota _NO NAME_. "Flagon meminta kita tandatangani di sini. Mereka memperbarui sistem kontraknya."

Mike ambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di depan kaca rias, "Apa itu buruk untuk _NO NAME_?"

"Kalian bisa baca. Aku butuh toilet, sebentar."

Si kacamata seketika tergelak "Apa? Jadi kau sekarang juga butuh toilet, Levi?! Hahaha.."

Levi tidak menanggapi, lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Petra buru-buru mengikuti.

.

.

.

Levi tidak ke toilet, dia berdiam diri di jembatan yang melintasi sungai dekat Field Maria. Perban yang melilit wajah dibiarkan tertiup angin malam hingga ujungnya mulai terlepas. Waktu yang dimiliki Petra pun semakin tipis, tapi gadis dengan sosok ruh itu tidak juga beranjak dari punggung Levi. Ditinggal seseorang yang pernah mengisi hati memang selalu menyakitkan untuk siapapun.

 _Aku harus kembali, tapi bagaimana jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

Sepuluh menit. Dua puluh menit kemudian. Levi beranjak dari tempatnya, melepas simbol _NO NAME_ dari kepala. Petra tidak merasa harus memekik akan pesona sepasang manik obsidian itu karena di sana hanya terlihat perih sekarang. Namun, apa yang dilakukan Levi kemudian membuat Petra panik seketika. Laki-laki itu naik ke atas pagar pembatas dan lompat ke dasar sungai yang cetek. Bunuh diri.

"LEVI!"

Petra melesat kurang dari sedetik ke arah Levi, tapi seketika ia merasakan sakit dan perasaan terlempar jauh begitu menyentuh sosok idola. Sedangkan di tempat itu hanya tersisa helaian perban yang jatuh terbawa arus sungai.

.

.

.

 **-BERSAMBUNG-**

A/N : Hallo! Aku kembali lagi dengan ff rivetra~ Yuhuu! ^^ *melambai-lambai kayak dari atas kapal (yang sesungguhnya sudah karam)* Apa kabar kawan satu kapalku? Kecewa aku tidak pernah publish ff rivetra lagi? Sekarang tenang sajaa~ Aku juga udah punya outline lengkap buat judul ini. Ehehehe. Jadi, tinggal mohon dukungan dan doanya semoga bisa dituntaskan. Yah, biar enggak yakin cepet sih soalnya masalah RL terlalu serius untuk ditinggalkan. LOL. Oiya, soal judul ff ini sebenernya belum begitu cocok sampai dipublish (gak sabaran sih), jadi harap maklum kalau misal di tengah-tengah ada perubahan judul ya? Atau sebenernya gak perlu? Kalian bisa bilang ke aku lewat review~ ehe.

Yap! Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca yaa. ^^ Semisal punya kritik, komentar dan saran buatku SANGAT BISA disampaikan melalui kotak review yaa~ Aku sangat menghargai segala bentuk balasan kok! Tehee~ (terus ditabok bagian inner yang lain karena udah maksa orang).

Will you meet me on next chapter?


	2. Levi Ackerman

**Hati yang Baik dan Tubuh Terbang**

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Chapter 2 : Levi Ackerman.

.

.

.

Kenny terbahak, "Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti Pak Tua itu, Nak."

Levi yang masih berusia tujuh tahun hanya berkedip.

Awalnya Kenny tercengang mendapati keponakannya terpental dengan sendirinya dan meninju angin kosong hingga akhirnya lebam begini. Namun setelah mendengar penjelasan Levi sebelumnya – bahwa dia tengah berkelahi dengan om-om yang seperti _zombie_ – dan mengingat cerita fenomenal dari buyut mereka yang ia dengar sejak kecil itu, membuat Kenny takjub. _Heh, jadi cerita itu sungguhan?_

"Coba kau beritahu aku, hal aneh apa lagi yang bisa kaulakukan?"

"Aku bisa mendengar suaramu walaupun tidak sedang berbicara, melihat tubuhku yang tertidur dan terbang kemanapun," Levi mengambil jeda "juga tahu kalau ibuku dulu tidur dengan laki-laki pendek dengan melihat fotonya di meja. Apa itu ayahku?"

Kenny tersenyum.

Tidak diketahui klien mana yang berhasil menanam benih di rahim adiknya, Kuchel, tapi Levi tumbuh menjadi anak yang belajar dengan cepat dan kini ketahuan memiliki kelebihan istimewa. Kenny pun hari itu juga bercerita soal masa lalu Kuchel kepada Levi secara detail, sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Levi sebelumnya. Tentu saja anak umur lima tahun tidak langsung mengerti. Soal apa itu tekanan ekonomi, PSK, atau HIV/AIDS.

Tapi, esoknya Levi jadi mogok makan dan tidak mau keluar kamar selama tiga hari.

Usia Levi masih tujuh tahun, terlalu dini untuk menerima cerita kelam keluarga mereka. Bisnis perbankan buyut mereka bangkrut, memaksa Kuchel berkerja sebagai penjaja keperawanan selama satu atau dua jam demi memenuhi urusan perut. Kuchel terkenal sebagai 'The Olympia'. Harganya mahal, sesuai dengan spesifikasi layaknya trofi. Hingga di usianya ke tiga puluh Kuchel ingin seorang anak. Bekerja lah dia tanpa pengaman, dan tidak perlu menunggu lama akhirnya dia hamil. Yah, walaupun entah dari benih laki-laki yang mana saking banyaknya.

Kenny menentangnya untuk hamil habis-habisan, pundi-pundi modal bisa berkurang selama sembilan bulan lebih. Usaha mereka untuk membuka studio musik pun akan terhambat. Tapi, sesuai janji Kuchel, ia lalu bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras setelah Levi lahir. Studio musik yang kecil kemudian menyusul berdiri hingga menjamah di beberapa tempat. Levi dibiarkan hidup dekat ibunya hingga umur tiga tahun, menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ibunya menderita digerogoti penyakit berbahaya dan meninggal di usianya kelima tahun. Kenny yang merasa iba akhirnya mengajak Levi pulang ke rumahnya. Dibesarkan hingga berumur dua puluh tahun.

Sementara pamannya bekerja sebagai pemilik studio, Levi memilih untuk menjadi anggota mafia di Underground. Kenny tidak bisa mencegah karena itu adalah profesinya yang dulu. _Biarkan saja sampai bocah itu tahu buruknya Underground_. Levi pun dibekali teknik bertarung untuk bertahan di luar sana, walaupun sesekali diselingi dengan bermain musik yang menjadi hobi Kenny.

Benar saja, bagaimana pun orang-orang menyebutkan darah tetap saja itu darah. Levi berhenti menjadi mafia dua tahun kemudian, padahal namanya sudah sangat kondang di Underground. Pena dan gitar menggantikan posisi pisau lipat dan pistol dari tangan Levi. Takdirnya yang sial ini tidak bisa dilupakan dengan menghajar orang lain, katanya. Tapi, Kenny juga tahu kalau ada sosok lain di balik itu. Seorang gadis kesayangan yang tinggal di rumah keponakannya itu tewas di tengah misi, membuat Levi berhenti menjadi mafia. Selain itu muncul Erwin Smith, laki-laki pirang dari sebuah agensi _entertaiment_ besar pasti memberikan pengaruh pada Levi untuk terjun di industri musik.

Siapa sangka pula keponakan Kenny itu ternyata bisa bernyanyi dan membuat lirik yang bagus?

Levi kemudian sering berlatih di studio musik milik Kenny, prosesnya bisa dibilang cepat hingga dia bergabung dalam sebuah band dan terkenal sebagai _NO NAME_ yang lagunya 'sakit'. R nama panggung Levi, posisi sebagai vokalis. Tanpa ragu Kenny menjadikan usaha studio miliknya sebagai sponsor untuk _NO NAME_. Yah – setelah ibunya, sekarang anaknya yang Kenny andalkan.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah karena telah memperalat Mama demi mendapat uang, memang seharusnya begitu." Ujar Levi tiba-tiba di suatu hari. Yah, kelebihannya istimewanya itu semakin tajam setiap waktunya. Kenny mulai risih, tapi Levi mengaku tidak acuh pada suara-suara tersebut jika tidak penting baginya. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku, Kenny. Anggap saja bayaran untuk merawatku dulu, toh aku juga mendapat uang lebih banyak." Tambah Levi kemudan.

"Dasar bocah tengik!"

Levi mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya menjadi mafia Underground lebih mudah dibanding menjadi artis bagi Levi – bahkan dengan penutup wajah. Eh, tidak, penutup wajah bisa jadi pemicu kenapa wartawan gemas mencari identitas asli. Jujur saja, Levi sudah tidak habis pikir kenapa wartawan terlalu 'kepo' dengan dirinya. Seperti tentang orientasi seksual misalnya, apa tidak ada topik lain yang lebih penting untuk dibahas? Bukankah praktek _money laundry_ di Underground itu lebih membahayakan dibandingkan seorang vokalis yang ternyata orientasi seksualnya menyimpang?

"Ini masalah fotonya, Levi." ucap Flagon – manajer _NO NAME_ – tiba-tiba yang membuat Levi menoleh padanya, "Kau terlihat sedang asik _bermain pangku-pangkuan_ dengan remaja belasan tahun, lengkap dengan penampilanmu sebagai vokalis NO NAME."

"Dia sudah duduk di bangku kuliah, bukan remaja. Kau kira aku berminat _menggauli_ bocah yang bahkan belum pernah ereksi? Tidak terdengar menarik juga."

Flagon berdeham. "Intinya, hal tersebut telah menggugah wartawan untuk mengupas identitasmu lebih dalam dan akhirnya akan merusak karirmu. Apa kau tidak masalah dengan itu?"

"Persetan dengan karir." Levi lalu mengisap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah batang. "Kau seharusnya menyeret Hange dan Mike dari acara belanja mereka sekarang dibanding menceramahiku. Penerbangan ke Maria tiga jam lagi, bukan?"

"Aku sedang melakukannya, jika kau ingin tahu, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya aku menelpon dan tidak dijawab. Jadi, sekarang akan kucoba dengan telepon hotel."

Levi baru saja ingin memaki Flagon karena justru _smartphone_ nya yang berdering, mungkin saja dia salah memutar nomor yang dituju karena _timing_ nya yang sangat pas. Namun urung begitu di detik berikutnya Flagon mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu dan nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya adalah –

Erwin Smith.

"Ya, Erwin?" jawab Levi cepat begitu ia memilih opsi berwarna hijau.

"Datanglah ke kantorku segera, Levi. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Di tengah-tengah jadwal konser _NO NAME_? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Levi dengan dahi berkerut samar karena mendengar suara pimpinan agensinya yang sangat serius.

"Kau tahu masalahnya, Levi. Fotonya – "

Seketika itu juga Levi berdecak kesal, "Kau tahu betul ceritanya, Erwin. Kenapa kau juga ikut memburuku seperti wartawan _kepo_ itu, hah?"

"Dan kau seharusnya tahu betul kalau ini juga merambat pada masalah bisnis, Levi." dengus Erwin di sebrang sana, "Investor dan pihak studio tidak ingin mengalami kerugian atas gosip tersebut. Flagon sedang sibuk untuk meredam isu selain mengurus jadwal konser _NO NAME_ , jadi kau datanglah ke kantorku sekarang. Ah, Kenny juga akan hadir nanti."

"Baiklah, jika itu katamu." Levi akhirnya mengalah.

"Satu lagi, Levi. Jangan gunakan tubuh terbangmu ke sini. Aku telah mengatur supaya Flagon memesankan tiket yang berbeda untukmu, akan berbahaya jika yang satu itu terkuak juga. Bukan begitu?"

"Eh, itu pasti Erwin-dancho bukan? Dia pasti sudah menjelaskan semuanya, " Flagon tiba-tiba bicara kepada Levi walau telepon yang terhubung dengan Erwin belum terputus. Ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah tiket menuju Stohess atas nama Levi Ackerman. "Ini untukmu. Berhati-hatilah, kau hanya sendiri. Hehe."

Levi menyambar kasar tiket tersebut, "Aku berangkat sekarang." katanya sebelum beranjak dari kursi dan memutus sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

Diskusi baru saja selesai dua menit yang lalu, tapi Levi masih berdiam diri di balkon lantai lima kantor agensinya untuk menunggu pamannya yang meminta waktu berbincang. Soal hasil diskusi sebelumnya, kontrak dengan _NO NAME_ akan diperbaharui pada beberapa point tentang _attitude_ – yang malah membuat Levi tak sabar ingin melanggarnya. Dia yakin kalau penggemar _NO NAME_ tidak akan kabur dengan berita _esek-esek_ macam ini, lagipula setelah lagu-lagunya yang kontrofersial itu justru jumlah mereka semakin banyak. Artinya, banyak yang sepemahaman dengan Levi diluar masalah seksual. Apa yang perlu dipermasalahkan?

"Uang-mu lebih banyak dariku, katamu?" Levi menoleh begitu Kenny tiba di sampingnya sambil tertawa kencang, "Omong kosong, Nak! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatur bagaimana caranya uang itu terus mengalir padamu. Pisahkan uang dan percintaanmu, Bodoh! Semudah itu tidak bisa kau lakukan, heh?"

"Kabarku baik,jika begitu caramu menyapaku." Sahut Levi datar.

Kenny menepuk keras bokong keponakannya tanpa ingat umur. "Kau membuatku gemas, Levi. Beruntung sekali ada orang yang rela direpotkan olehmu seperti Erwin Smith. Jadi foto itu bisa dihanguskan dari publik dengan cepat. Pelaku dipenggal, _slash!_ Semua kini hanya menjadi gosip yang kurang bukti. Hey, jangan-jangan pria pirang itu menyukaimu?"

"Jangan bodoh, Pak Tua. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, ada konser yang harus kudatangi lima belas menit lagi."

"Oh, tidak, tidak! hanya itu saja. Sisanya, aku sangat terkejut ternyata kau lebih tertarik dengan penis dikala kau juga memilikinya." Kenny terkekeh, "Silakan, jika kau ingin bekerja kembali. Carilah uang yang banyak dariku, Nak!"

" _Oui._ " Balas Levi pendek.

Levi berdecak mendengar denting _smartphone_ yang tak kunjung berhenti sepanjang jalan. Hange dan Mike benar-benar tidak bosan untuk menyepam di grupchat pribadi mereka, terus mendesak untuk datang secepatnya. Yah, memang sudah terlambat lima menit dari jadwal. Tapi, kalau dipikir secara logis pun mustahil untuk tepat waktu di saat seperti ini. Sesampainya di hotel, Levi lalu mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat dan mengetik balasan dengan cepat kemudian sebelum akhirnya melesat dengan wujud ruh menuju Field Maria.

'Aku langsung muncul di depan panggung, nyalakan kembang apinya.'

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal 6 September. Setiap tahun Levi selalu memperingatinya sebagai hari berkabung karena tujuh tahun yang lalu Isabel Magnolia berpulang padaNya. Namun, dua tahun setelah kepergian Isabel, Eren seolah datang padanya sebagai pengganti. Sosok pemuda yang sepuluh lebih muda dibanding Levi itu mampu melepas rindunya terhadap Isabel. Warna mata yang hijau bagai zambrud khatulistiwa dan dengan segala kepolosan yang super menggemaskan itu membuat Levi luluh – lagi – pada akhirnya.

Tentu saja, Eren adalah laki-laki. Tapi, bagi Levi perasaan hati tidak pernah salah untuk ditujukan pada siapapun. Melupakan fakta lain bahwa tanpa sadar ia telah menjadikan Eren sebagai pelarian.

Hubungan mereka berjalan selama tiga tahun – Eren dan Levi – dan menjadi pengalaman pertama untuk Eren. Pengalaman pertama langsung menjadi submisif, agak _lucu_ sebenarnya. Sampai akhirnya perlahan Eren mengetahui semuanya dan semakin yakin kalau hubungan yang ia jalani memang sudah salah dari awal. Dia hanya menjadi pihak yang tertipu.

" _Ini semua karena warna mata kami dan sifat kami yang persis, bukan, Levi?"_

" _Kurasa kau benar kali ini._ " akhirnya Levi menemukan jawabannya atau tersadar lebih tepatnya. Kemudian, malam itu Levi meminta maaf dan berterima kasih kepada Eren. Tidak, pemuda brunette itu tidak lantas benar-benar membenci Levi hingga dendam kesumat karena memang banyak hal yang ia pelajari bersama Levi sebelumnya. Mereka pun berpisah sebaik mungkin.

Hingga tanggal 4 September kemarin, setahun setelah mereka berpisah, Eren mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Mikasa. Coba pikir, mana ada mantan kekasih yang tidak merasakan apa-apa akan berita semacam itu? Terlebih lagi kalau masih sendiri setelah mereka berpisah. Hanya saja, Levi saat ini benar-benar bingung.

Kalau begitu sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini? Benarkah ia masih berduka?

Isabel Magnolia, gadis dengan surai marun mengkilat dan mata hijau gelap yang magnetis. Mereka bertemu di hari pertama Levi menginjakkan kaki di Underground. Waktu itu Isabel masih berusia dua belas dan dalam kondisi sekarat efek kelaparan juga tubuh penuh kotoran, mana tahan Levi yang berjiwa clean-freak melihat kondisi seperti itu? Setidaknya orang sekarat harus terlihat wujudnya seperti manusia, bukan seperti sampah. Walaupun, alasan yang lebih kuat Levi membawa Isabel adalah karena tatapan mata si bocah kumuh itu. Yah, tatapan mata yang magnetis bagi Levi karena walaupun warnanya yang gelap, tapi itu mampu berkilat terang. Sangat terang.

Pertama Levi membawa Isabel ke tempat pemandian dengan meminta pekerja wanita di sana untuk memandikan Si Bocah Kumuh sebersih mungkin demi mencegah berbagai penyakit kulit menular. Kemudian ke restoran kecil untuk memberi Si Bocah Kumuh itu makan. Lalu jenis sindiran kedua-pun meluncur dari mulut Levi setelah kotor dan bau kepada Isabel, yaitu –

" _Sepertinya aku telah menyelamatkan seekor babi."_

Tapi sayang sindiran manusia selalu menjadi angin lalu bagi seekor babi. Dia tetap makan dengan sangat lahap. Malah tersenyum senang mengatakan, _"Terima kasih, Aniki!"_

Levi mengangguk, ia anggap itu sebagai balasan yang setimpal. Si Bocah Kumuh itu kemudian pergi dari hadapannya dengan kilatan mata yang begitu cerah. Semangat untuk menghadapi hidup, mungkin? Namun dalam sekali rotasi bumi, Levi kembali berurusan dengan Si Bocah Kumuh.

Bocah itu mencuri isi rumahnya. Mulai dari makanan hingga pakaian.

" _Maafkan aku! Jika saja aku tahu ini rumah Aniki, sungguh maafkan aku! Aku hanya ingin bertahan hidup!"_

Akhirnya Levi memaafkannya, ia terlanjur suka kilatan mata hijau itu. Disamping Levi juga pernah di posisi yang sama. Dia pikir sudah saatnya juga ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kenny. Seperti orang dewasa mungkin? Kemudian Levi mengetahui kalau nama si bocah kumuh itu Isabel Magnolia – seorang yatim piatu. Ayah dan Ibu Isabel adalah pedagang biasa di Underground. Hingga akhirnya kedua orangtunya dibunuh oleh seseorang dan ia kabur sendirian. Gadis itu tidak takut dibunuh, tetapi ia takut dijadikan pelacur seperti anak perempuan tak beruntung lainnya di Underground. Sehingga Isabel sampai menangis ketika Levi mengatakan bersedia untuk membiarkannya tinggal. Membuat Levi tanpa sadar menaruh separuh kepeduliannya tentang hidup kepada gadis itu.

" _Terima kasih!"_ Isabel menyeka ingus di hidungnya dengan lengan baju, _"Terima kasih, Aniki!"_

" _Tapi, sebelum kau tinggal disini ada hal yang harus kau ketahui – aku tidak suka kotor. Jadi, bersihkan dirimu sekarang! Ganti baju!"_

" _Siap!"_

Waktu terus berputar, Si Bocah Kumuh menjadi bocah yang taat akan kebersihan karena takut diusir oleh Sang Tuan Rumah. Dia pun tumbuh dengan baik dengan sifat menyenangkan. Meramaikan rumah Levi. Sampai akhirnya Isabel meminta diajari untuk bertahan hidup, katanya tidak mungkin ia terus bergantung dan meminta pada Levi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Levi mulai melatihnya untuk bertahan hidup dengan caranya – menjadi mafia. Namun baru saja gadis itu menjalankan dua misi, sebuah peluru musuh sukses merenggut nyawanya. Di tengah pelarian dan di depan mata Levi sendiri, gadis itu menghembuskan napas terakhir.

" _A – niki.."_

Sudah dapat ditebak akhirnya, Levi melupakan misi demi memenggal orang yang menembakkan peluru kepada Isabel kesayangannya. Dan itu menjadi misi terakhirnya sebagai mafia kondang di Underground.

.

.

.

'Kenapa disaat seperti ini?' batin Levi mendengus gusar.

Di saat dia harus menghadapi permasalahannya sebagai _public figure_ karena orientasinya, pikiran Levi terbang jauh melampaui waktu ke masa lalu. Dia juga ingat kelopak mata Isabel tidak tertutup hingga napasnya terhenti. Sangat jelas seperti kepingan film yang diputar lambat. Atau saat ibunya menghembuskan napas terakhir di atas kasur lapuk.

" _Ingat kata-kata ibu, Nak. Teruslah hidup, Levi. Ibu mencintaimu."_

Levi kemudian melepas balutan kepalanya, melihat refleksi diri pada aliran sungai. Menyedihkan. Jika saja terjun bebas seperti namanya. Terjun dari ketinggian – anggap saja ketinggian adalah masalahnya – kemudian bebas – maka masalah akan terlupakan dan merasa bebas kemudian. Ia kemudian tergerak untuk memanjat pembatas jembatan, berdiri di atasnya dan mencoba terjun bebas. Ia akan terjatuh, terserah instingnya kemudian akan bermanuver seperti menukik menghindari batu besar di dasar sungai lalu terbang tinggi dan meliuk diantara cahaya sore. Terserah.

Inilah satu-satunya hal yang Levi suka dari kelebihannya, bahkan Erwin menyebutnya – tubuh terbang. Levi tak perlu memiliki sayap tetapi bisa menyentuh bintang. _Jika saja tubuh ini juga bisa membawaku menemui mereka._

Mata Levi terpejam menikmati sapuan angin pada tubuh terbangnya yang terjatuh. Hingga sebuah teriakan keras membuatnya menoleh dan terlihat sesosok perempuan cokelat madu terbang ke arahnya dengan tangan terjulur dan raut wajah khawatir.

"LEVI!"

'Tunggu dia –?!'

Dan tubuh Levi kemudian seperti terlempar ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

.

.

.

 **-BERSAMBUNG-**

 **A/N** : Halo! Bertemu lagi dengankuu~ Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca ya! ^^ Err.. buat yg baca dari awal publish, maaf kalau ada pergantian nama. Aku baru inget nama bandnya Levi, Hanji, sama Mike di versi SnK chuugakko itu No Name. Jadi, aku ikutin itu aja yang lebih cocok dibanding MILEZ mwehehehehe.. (ketauanasalpilih) Terus, ada sedikit perubahan juga tapi kurasa gak menggangu di chapter ini. Maaf ya, khilaf aku m(_ _)m

Yap! Jadi, begitulah. Kalo ada kritik, komentar, dan saran bisa disampaikan lewat kotak review yah! EHEHE

So, will you meet me in next chapter? ;)


	3. Tubuh Terbang

**Hati yang Baik dan Tubuh Terbang**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Chapter 3 : Tubuh Terbang

((Info tambahan : Levi berumur 30 tahun. Petra berumur 24 tahun.))

.

.

.

.

 **Hari Pertama.**

Entah kenapa rasanya Nanaba perlu untuk memastikan bahwa Petra tidak terlambat pagi ini. Walaupun, Petra tidak memiliki catatan keterlambatan yang buruk, tapi insting Nanaba mengatakan dia harus melakukannya. Jadilah ia melangkah menuju depan pintu apartemen Petra yang letaknya dua lantai lebih tinggi. Baru saja dia ingin mengetuk, namun Si Adik Kecil telah membukanya.

"Oh, kau sudah siap Pe–" Alis Nanaba tertaut menyadari sesuatu, "–Hei, siapa kau?! Dimana Petra?!"

"Sesuai dugaan," lalu sosok Petra itu menarik Nanaba untuk masuk ke dalam. Tak lama kemudian Nanaba disodorkan telepon genggam berchasing biru gelap yang dipasangi password, "Kau tau passwordnya? Ada beberapa orang yang harus aku hubungi sebelum menjelaskan semua."

"Hah?"

"Cepatlah, Nanaba!"

"Bahkan kau tahu namaku?!"

.

.

.

Sepasang obsidian terbuka dengan sayu, terlihat lelah sekali. "Aduh, kepalaku sakit sekali." keluhnya terbangun lalu memegangi kepala dengan sebelah tangan. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu – "Eh? He? Ehem... Ehem..."

Sejak kapan suaranya menjadi lebih berat seperti Levi? Dia lalu menatap sekeliling kamar yang didesain sedemikian rupa seperti kamar hotel berbintang. _Kenapa kamarku –._ Sampai tatapan mata terjatuh pada bayangan di meja rias yang ada di sana, "AAAAAAAAA –!"

Sebuah _smartphone_ berdering kencang di atas meja kecil samping kasur, membuat sosok bintang rock itu berjengit kaget dan berhenti berteriak layaknya _testing voice_. Nomor yang tidak ada dalam kontak tapi itu adalah – _Demi Tuhan! Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?!_

Tombol hijau digeser kesamping, "Em... Halo?"

"Apa kau Petra Rall? Kau masih di kamar hotel itu, bukan?"

"Y-ya –"

Suara oktafnya terdengar menghela napas di seberang sana, "Sepertinya tubuh kita tertukar saat kau mencoba menghampiriku, tapi tetaplah disana. Jangan lakukan apapun hingga Erwin Smith datang. Dia kepala agensiku, tubuhnya jangkung dan rambutnya pirang. Ikutilah perkataannya, kau paham?"

"..."

"Petra? Kau mendengarku?"

Habislah riwayat seorang Petra Rall.

.

.

.

"Begitu –" pungkas Levi menceritakan bagaimana dia dan Petra bisa bertukar tubuh setelah selesai menghubungi beberapa orang untuk melakukan sesuatu – Erwin, Flagon dan Petra. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan selama di tubuh ini? Apa kau tahu jadwal harian gadis ini?"

Nanaba masih tercenung di tempatnya.

"Hei, fokuslah Nanaba," ucap Levi terdengar santai sekali bagi Nanaba. "Aku akan terus terjebak di tubuh ini selama tiga hari. Tidak bisa keluar."

Mungkin hanya akal Nanaba yang bisa menerima sebab-akibat kejadian ini. Tapi, bagaimana dengan reaksi orang-orang nanti? Sosok Petra menjadi sangat aneh. Mulai tatapan matanya, gesturnya, suaranya, semuanya! Mana mungkin tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan? Ah, mungkin lebih baik jika Petra saat ini sedang kerasukan dan bertingkah menyerupai sosok idolanya sendiri. _Ya, lebih baik begitu_.

"Aku juga lebih suka asumsimu, Nanaba. Petra yang kerasukan memang lebih baik daripada ini. Atau seperti kau akan terbangun dari mimpi aneh. Itu lebih mudah untuk siapapun."

Nanaba refleks memegangi kepalanya, "Berhenti melakukan hal seenaknya padaku!"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera memberiku arahan untuk menjadi sosok adik kecilmu ini. Kalian bekerja di sebuah pub, bukan? Rose? Oh, atasan yang bernama Keith itu sepertinya benci ketidakdisiplinan karyawan...?"

Baiklah, Nanaba menyerah.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau juga memiliki tubuh terbang ya?" tanya sosok jangkung dan berkepala pirang itu di hadapan Petra, membuatnya gagal fokus ketika melihat ulasan senyum yang mempesona. Dia Erwin Smith. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Petra kelabakan seketika, "O-oh! Tentu saja, silahkan Tuan Erwin."

"Haha... Lucu sekali rasanya melihat sosok Levi berkata seperti itu." Petra refleks menggaruk kepala begitu mendengarnya."Nah, atau bertingkah seperti itu. Sepertinya dia hanya mengusap kepala ketika sedang frustasi atau membersihkan kotoran saja." Ungkap Erwin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Petra antusias – khilaf justru fangrilingan.

Erwin mengangguk, "Karena itu lah aku disini."

 _Ah, benar juga_. Kenapa Petra baru terpikir kalau dirinya akan berakting seperti Levi? Yang ada di kepalanya hanya celaka, celaka, celaka dan panik. Bodoh sekali, seharusnya dia memikirkan suatu cara atau apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa Levi sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Erwin sontak memecah lamunan Petra.

"Mm... Iya, dia sudah menelpon tadi."

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sosok Levi itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia hanya memintaku untuk tidak keluar kamar hingga kau datang."

"Baiklah," sahut Erwin bersikap tenang. "Sekarang kita berada di distrik Stohess. Jadi, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu untuk bergabung dengan personil _NO NAME_ lainnya menuju distrik Maria. Kemudian, kau akan ikut mereka menuju tempatmu. Perjalanannya akan memakan waktu selama tiga hari karena mereka harus melakukan beberapa promosi di distrik Trost mengenai almbum terbarunya kali ini. Tapi, kau tidak perlu ikut melakukannya. Cukup bersikap tenang dengan mengikuti arahan Flagon dan ketika kalian bertemu dengan Levi, semua akan beres."

"Uh... Begitu?"

"Ya." jawab Erwin singkat.

"Bagaimana soal masalah... Bersikap seperti Levi? Kurasa kita tidak boleh memancing kecurigaan. Bukan begitu?"

"Kau benar, tapi itu bukan masalah besar selama kau bisa bersikap tenang dan terus-terusan memimum teh hitam," ucap Erwin. "Kurasa setiap fans pasti tahu minuman kesukaan Levi."

"Yah, baiklah. Aku akan mencoba."

Erwin tersenyum lagi sekilas, "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Petra."

Petra mengangguk takzim. "Oiya, ada satu hal lagi –"

"Katakan saja."

"Uh... kudengar Levi seorang _clean-freak_? Jadi –" bibir tipis seorang Levi itu terkulum sekilas dengan sedikit rona di wajahnya, "Bagaimana masalah menjaga kebersihan tubuhnya, Tuan Erwin?"

Sekarang Erwin yang menggaruk kepala, "Ah, soal itu –"

.

.

.

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang. Apalagi, seperti melihat masa lalu seperti itu." ungkap Petra di tengah perbincangannya dengan Erwin menuju distrik Maria menggunakan mobil pribadi, "Apakah Levi bisa melakukannya?"

"Ya, dia kadang suka melakukannya padaku." jawab Erwin sambil terus menyetir, "Kalau begitu kemampuan kalian berdua berada di level yang berbeda, ya? Walaupun kalian sama-sama memiliki tubuh terbang seperti itu."

"Err... maaf, tapi kenapa kau menyebutnya 'tubuh terbang'? Apakah kau mengetahui dengan jelas soal kelebihan ini, Tuan Erwin?"

"Dengan kelebihan itu kau bisa terbang tinggi tanpa sayap, bukan? Karena itu lah aku menyebutnya tubuh terbang." Ujar Erwin, "Yah, walaupun aku tidak mengetahui secara jelas soal kemampuannya. Aku hanya tahu apa yang bisa Levi lakukan dan itu luar biasa menurutku."

"Jadi begitu..."

"Ya," Erwin kembali menambahkan kemudian, "Sesungguhnya, aku sangat terkejut begitu menerima telepon Levi di tengah malam. Tapi, aku juga sudah pernah menduga kalau dia akan menyeretku dalam masalah seperti ini. Tidak disangka. Apa aku sudah terdengar seperti kalian?"

Petra terkikik, "Anda memiliki intuisi yang bagus, Tuan Erwin."

"Yah, kesempatan yang langka juga untuk melihat sosok Levi seperti sekarang." ungkap Erwin dengan seulas senyum yang entah kenapa bagi Petra tidak ada bedanya walaupun maksudnya adalah mengejek. Belum lagi efek sinar matahari sore yang membuat garis wajah seorang Erwin Smith terlihat jelas. Mungkin itulah yang disebut karisma seorang pemimpin?

"Perjalanan kita masih lama, tidurlah jika kau lelah."

Anggukan dari sosok Levi menjadi hal yang paling normal ketika di dalamnya adalah seorang Petra Rall.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Petra. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Petra mengangguk, "Malam, Tuan Keith." Balasnya sopan.

"Semangat piketnya, Petra-chan!" Nifa mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Petra. Kemudian dia beralih pada Nanaba, "Kau juga, Nanaba! Selamat malam~"

"Oke, Selamat malam." Balas Nanaba.

Nifa lalu benar-benar meninggalkan pub setelah memberikan tanda tutup di pintu. Setelah itu hanya tersisa Nanaba dan Petra, mereka berdua harus 'piket' tambahan akibat terlambat datang. Levi mendengus geli, "Mereka tetap mengucapkan selamat malam di jam 4 pagi. Bagus juga."

"Apa kau bisa membedakan pagi dan malam di tempat seperti ini?"

Sosok Petra itu mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak pernah bekerja di sebuah pub."

"Bukan, maksudku kau itu dari Underground 'kan? Di kota bawah yang letaknya di bawah tanah –"

"Sebaiknya kita selesaikan piket secepatnya," potong Levi cepat. Enggan bicara lebih jauh mengenai masa lalunya. "Aku bagian beres-beres. Kau yang cek persediaan, Nanaba."

"Baiklah, karena kau benar-benar pandai berakting seperti Petra hari ini."

Levi dengan tubuh Petra lalu bergerak menuju rak gelas. Diraihnya kain putih untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel pada gelas yang jarang terpakai. Gelas istimewa katanya, tidak digunakan untuk sembarang orang dan tidak boleh sampai pecah. _Ck, lalu untuk apa jika sampai berdebu seperti ini?_ akhirnya ia mengelap gelas-gelas tersebut dengan telaten. Sehingga pantulan bayangan dari sosok Petra Rall terlihat jelas pada gelas.

 _Gadis cokelat madu itu penampilannya lebih muda dari sekarang. Bepakaian atasan kemeja dan menggendong tas sekolah, dia membungkuk sopan pada Keith Shadis. "Perkenalkan Tuan, namaku Petra Rall – "_

" _Kenapa ayah dan ibu meninggalkanku sejak aku bayi? Setidaknya, jika aku tetap harus hidup sendiri –" Petra terisak di kamarnya,"Tinggal lah sedikit lebih lama. Kenangan bersama ayah dan ibu akan menjadi kekuatanku. Hartaku yang paling berharga. Aku selama ini – "_

" _Dengan menjadi seorang dokter, aku ingin bisa menyelamatkan orang! Coba bayangkan ini Nanaba-nee, suatu hari aku akan–"_

" _Maaf, apakah Tuan bisa memberikan pinjaman padaku? Tuan bisa memotongnya dari gajiku –"_

" _Nee-chan! Apakah kau tahu band NO NAME? Vokalisnya R, dia –"_

Sungguh, Levi tidak bermaksud untuk melihat semua itu.

.

.

.

"Tunggu!" Nanaba menahan lengan Petra sebelum beranjak menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Alis sosok Petra menukik tajam, "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Maksudku, setelah kau sampai kamar."

"Apa perempuan seperti kalian berdua tidak perlu membersihkan diri setelah berkeringat?"

"Nah, kemari kau!" dan cengkraman Nanaba semakin menguat untuk menyeret sosok Petra ke kamarnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan laki-laki manapun melihat Petra telanjang. Bagaimana pun tubuh ini milik adikku, kau paham?"

Levi yang mendiami tubuh itu berdecih ria, "Kau berlebihan, Nanaba. Aku tidak akan memperkosa Petra karena bernapsu melihat tubuhnya. Yang seperti itu bisa membahayakan untuk saat ini, jika kau ingin tahu. Selain itu, keselamatan hingga kami kembali lagi menjadi hal paling penting bagiku."

Nanaba masih menatapnya dengan pandangan sengit.

"Belum tentu juga aku akan berminat dengan seorang wanita. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini aku tidak –"

"Oh, astaga, Petra..."

"Dan aku juga punya pengalaman memandikan seorang wanita. Aku berani jamin wanita itu masih perawan sampai detik ini," Levi lalu melepas paksa cengkraman kuat Nanaba pada lengannya, "Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam pada tubuh Petra. Percayalah padaku, Nanaba."

"..."

.

.

.

 **Hari Kedua.**

" _Ah, aku mengenal Keith. Bukan masalah sulit untuk memindahkanmu untuk bekerja disini."_

" _Hanya, jika aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah –" Petra menggigit sudut bibirnya, "A-apa... yang bisa kulakukan? Aku... tidak memiliki pengalaman –"_

" _Tenanglah," potong Dot Pixis. Pria berkepala pelontos itu lalu tersenyum kalem. "Semua yang ada disini dulunya adalah pemula, semua pemula akan mendapatkan pengarahan sehingga menjadi terbiasa. Bahkan, ahli dalam bidangnya."_

 _Tatapan Petra berubah kengerian. Wajahnya menjadi pucat. Ia juga merasakan mual dan pusing seketika._ Bertahanlah, Petra. _Dia lalu menegakkan wajah, kembali menatap Pixis. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, berapa bayaran yang aku dapatkan? Apakah seperti menggunakan batasan jam atau berapa pelanggan yang dilaya – "_

" _Di tempat kami, setiap pelayan memiliki tarifnya masing-masing. Tapi, melihat penampilanmu – " mata Pixis meneliti sosok perempuan muda di hadapannya dari atas ke bawah, "Kukira bisa menyentuh enam digit."_

"Haaa–kkh?!" Levi terbangun dari mimpi tersebut. Napasnya tersengal. Pada pantulan kaca terlihat sosok Petra bermandi keringat berbalut piyama. Wajahnya sangat kacau. Sepertinya Levi harus kembali mandi. Lagipula, kenapa lagi-lagi ia melihat kepingan hidup gadis seperti –

Tunggu, Levi tahu siapa Dot Pixis.

Dot Pixis adalah pemilik club hiburan dimana The Olympia pernah ada. Levi berdecih. Hingga tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah notifikasi dan pesan dari nomor resmi sebuah lembaga. Oh, dia mulai paham.

 _Apa aku harus melakukannya lagi..?_

.

.

.

"RIVAIILE~! Kau sudah datang!?" seru Hange girang begitu sosok Levi dan Erwin memasuki ruangan. Bahkan, dia menerjang tubuh Levi untuk memeluknya erat. Membuat Petra menjerit tertahan tanpa sadar. Hange terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "Oops! Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat. Jadi, siapakah yang barusan menjerit?"

Manik obsidian itu melirik Erwin dari ujung mata. _Apakah personil_ NO NAME _sudah mengetahuinya?_ Yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Si Kepala Agensi. Petra pun menjawab pertanyaan Hange, "Eh, aku Petra Rall. Maaf, merepotkan –"

"Ahaha! Bukan masalah, Petra. Aku Hange, salam kenal ya!" sahut Hange cepat, "Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa memeluk tubuh cebol Levi ini. Biasanya dia akan memukulku keras sekali untuk menjauh karena ketahuan belum mandi!" Kemudian sosok berkacamata itu tertawa lagi lebih keras.

 _Uh..._ Petra benar-benar kehabisan akal bagaimana untuk menanggapinya.

"Oh, apakah kau yang membuntuti kami hingga _star room_ tempo hari? Aku pernah mencium bau ini."

 _Scentist!_ Batin Petra memekik melihat sosok pria bertubuh kekar yang mendekat. Sungguh, rasanya malu sekali terpergok seperti ini. Dia tertunduk dalam, "Ma-maafkan aku! Sungguh, bukan – "

"KYAA!" Hange kembali merasa gemas hingga harus mencubit pipi Levi yang merona, "Lakukan lagi, Mickey! Dia sangat lucu! Biar aku foto untuk _outsagramku_ , ini kejadian langka!"

"Hange!" suara Erwin terdengar sangat tegas dan lantang. Kedua matanya menatap lurus penuh peringatan. "Kau tahu batasannya. Jangan sampai kejadian ini bocor karena kau –"

Hange mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Baik, baik! Aku mengerti, Erwin. Hanya bercanda." Katanya lalu beranjak mendekat pada Si Kepala Agensi, "Apa rencana berikutnya?"

Flagon hanya menghela napas lelah melihat apa yang terjadi. Diantara personil lainnya, hanya Hange yang paling menguras tenaga. Walaupun, Erwin sudah memberinya tanda sejak pertama kali ia dijadikan manajer band _NO NAME_ ini, tetap saja tidak ada satu cara yang tepat. Pun hanya Erwin yang bisa membuat Hange bersikap 100% serius.

Berbeda dengan Flagon, Petra justru merasa tertekan. Suasana seolah menjadi sangat genting dan menegangkan begitu suara Erwin mengudara. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tepukan di kepala Levi dan bisikan Mike menenangkan dirinya, "Semuanya baik-baik saja, Petra. Memang seperti itu caranya Erwin untuk mengajak Hange berbicara serius. Yah – berhubung yang merekrut kami bertiga secara langsung adalah dia sendiri. Jadi, bisa dibilang juru kunci."

"O-oh.. begitu ya?"

Mike tersenyum, "Ayo, kita dengarkan rencananya."

Petra mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Mike. Entah kenapa, kalau diperhatikan senyum Mike masih betah tersungging di wajahnya. _Aduh, sepertinya aku telah melakukan hal aneh lagi dengan tubuh Levi._ Untuk kesekian kalinya Petra menghela napas. Kalau saja gadis itu tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Mike merasa bangga bisa menepuk kepala Levi seperti anak kecil karena perbedaan tinggi badan.

.

.

.

" _Ah, ya berbicara soal Kenny..."_

 _Alis tipis Levi itu terangkat tinggi saat Erwin menatapnya, "A-apa ada yang harus aku lakukan?"_

" _Tidak, sebenarnya ini hanya anti-sipasi saja," jawab Erwin. "Kau tahu sosok Kenny Ackerman, Petra?"_

 _Petra menggeleng._

" _Dia adalah pemilik studio yang melabeli band NO NAME, sekaligus paman dari Levi." Erwin menangkap jelas raut keterkejutan. Dia menunjukkan sebuah foto lalu kembali menjelaskan, "Nah, hal yang harus kau ketahui adalah Levi sangat menghormati Kenny. Seburuk apapun sikap pamannya itu, Levi tidak akan balas memukulnya. Kau paham?"_

" _Uh... aku kira Levi adalah seseorang yang akan selalu memberikan pukulan balasan –"_

" _Yah, pengecualian untuk pamannya sendiri."_

" _Kenapa seperti itu?"_

 _Erwin tersenyum tipis, "Itu akan menjadi cerita panjang yang memakan waktu. Sebaiknya kita bersiap menuju Trost." Lalu pria itu beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri Flagon yang sibuk menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon._

 _Petra lalu beralih kepada Hange dan Mike yang duduk di dekatnya sekaligus mendengar percakapannya dengan Erwin. Hange yang menyadari Petra terus menatap ke arahnya ikut tersenyum tipis layaknya Sang Kepala Agensi sebelumnya, "Maaf, Petra. Tapi masing-masing dari kami mengetahuinya secara pribadi. Langsung dari Levi sendiri, jadi aku pikir dia –"_

Petra menghela napas panjang mengingatnya. Dia tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya terhadap Levi. _Dasar bodoh, kau pikir kau ini siapa, Petra?!_ Batinnya berkali-kali memberi peringatan. Bodoh sekali rasanya kalau mereka dengan mudah memberitahu semua hal tentang Levi, atau bahkan tentang NO NAME kepada Petra yang notabene hanya salah satu dari jutaan fansgirl. _Pasti semua percakapan disini juga telah diatur sebelumnya._

Petra kembali menatap ponsel milik Levi di tangannya, belum keluar dari aplikasi _outsagram_. Sebelum menuju stage dimana _meet and greet_ dilakukan, Hange iseng mengajak Petra untuk melakukan hal seru yaitu membajak akun official R. Mereka – atau lebih tepatnya Hange yang mengklik sana-sini dengan cengiran laknat dan Petra duduk kalem memperhatikan Hange – melihat siapa-siapa yang di _follow_ oleh Levi, memberi like pada beberapa foto, komentar secara _random_ , sampai mengambil snap dengan latar belakang hitam berisi teriakan ala tarzan yang dilakukan oleh Hange juga suara tawa Levi yang tertangkap sekilas. Sungguh, Petra tidak bisa menahannya. Jadilah banyak pesan yang masuk seperti –

'Aw! R, kau tertawa?! '

'Wow, bro. Kau tertawa?'

'Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu tertawa, R. Haha, aneh sekali rasanya.'

'Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menjadi Si Kacamata Senang melihatmu tertawa, R! Aku mencintaimu!'

'Tawamu mengalihkan duniaku, R! 3'

Petra lalu mencari akun _outsagram_ nya di kotak pencarian. Tidak berniat menghapus snap tersebut disamping Hange yang melarang keras. Lagipula, dia juga tidak pernah mendengar R tertawa. Tak lama kemudian hasil pencarian ditemukan, muncul akun dengan foto profilnya bersama Nanaba – yang telah di _follow_ berkat keisengan Hange. Katanya, kapan lagi dapat di _follow_ oleh artis seperti R? Entah kenapa Petra merasa dilema mengingat Levi sangat menjunjung privasi disamping kebersihan. Apakah dia harus meng _unfoll_? _Smartphone_ berpelindung warna metalik itu terus Petra timang. Hingga terdapat pesan baru lagi –

'Sepertinya kau tengah bersenang-senang?'

CRAP!

Petra memekik kaget begitu mengetahui pesan tersebut dari akun miliknya. Sudah pasti Levi mengecek _outsagram_ begitu terdapat notifikasi khusus yang dipasang. _Astagaa! Pasti dia sangat marah padaku?!_ Dalam hati Petra merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Sampai ingin sekali rasanya mengadu kepala dengan tembok. Dengan cepat Petra mengetik balasan –

R : 'Maafkan aku! Akan aku hapus secepatnya, pasti. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mencegah Hange. Maaf!'

Petrall : 'Terlambat, Kacamata Busuk itu telah mengupload ulang di akunnya.'

R : 'Maaf! Sungguh, aku minta maaf!'

Petrall : 'Lupakan. Kau dimana sekarang?'

R : 'Distrik Trost. Aku hanya menunggu hingga MnG selesai di hotel seperti kata Erwin Smith. Rencananya, kami akan sampai di sana besok pukul lima pagi. Kurasa Flagon pasti sudah mengatakannya padamu.'

Tidak ada balasan lagi kemudian.

Petra mengulum bibir. Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin dia tanyakan karena Levi menggunakan ponselnya. Disana banyak notifikasi dan pasti salah satunya soal tagihan biaya kuliahnya. Ini hari terakhir pembayaran, dan Petra – jujur saja – sudah putus asa. Tidak mungkin dia bisa membayar walaupun diperpanjang hingga awal perkuliahan. _Bagaimana ini?_

Petra kembali mengetik –

R : 'Err.. Apa kau menemukan hal aneh lainnya di ponselku?'

Petrall : 'Kalau hal aneh itu adalah banyak fotoku dengan berbagai pose, maka YA. Aku bahkan menemukan fotoku tengah mengelap ketiakku sendiri.'

Petra menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat, lalu mengetik balasan lagi –

R : 'Maaf. Kau bisa menghapusnya jika itu mengganggu, tapi bukan itu yang aku –' jari milik Levi itu berhenti mengetik. Malah, menekan _backspace_ cukup lama pada keyboard. Menghapus beberapa kalimat dan mengubahnya. Sehingga yang terkirim adalah –

R : 'Maaf. Kau bisa menghapusnya jika itu mengganggu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, kau harus berpura-pura 'kan? '

Petrall : 'Fokus-lah pada apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kurasa lebih sulit menjadi _public figure_ dengan skandal orientasi seksual dibanding menjadi perempuan yang harus banting tulang di sebuah pub.'

Buntu sudah. Petra tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Termenung. Hingga di tengah lamunannya, ia berjengit kaget mendapati sosok pria tua dengan topi koboi dan _coat_ panjang berwarna cokelat sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Petra mulai panik. Dia pasti paman dari Levi, sangat persis di foto sebelumnya. _Ba-bagaimana dia bisa masuk?!_

Kenny Ackerman mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Yo, Levi."

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N** : Yaq, begitu. Berhubung saya punya penyakit ga bisa edit lama-lama keburu muntah, juga penyakit edit setelah publish (jarang sih ini). Jadi, maaf ya misal menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan saat membaca. Maaf. Silahkan jika berkenan memberi kritik, komentar, dan saran aku tunggu lewat kotak review ya ehehe..

Terima kasih sudah membacaa!

See you later in chapter 4! :D


End file.
